


【XIDO】雕蟲小技

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *XIDO注意左右*偽現實
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Kim Geonhak | Leedo
Kudos: 1





	【XIDO】雕蟲小技

**Author's Note:**

> *XIDO注意左右  
> *偽現實

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
金建學此刻想要拒絕也來不及了，他最親愛的弟弟今天一反常態的拉著他、莫名神清氣爽地向金英助說他們要去洗手間一趟，貓咪哥哥不疑有他、無視了金建學發出的求救眼神，只是叮囑一句快去快回就繼續閉目養神，經紀人出去拿外送了，好像只能就這麼被拖著走了，他想。  
⠀  
⠀  
「呀⋯⋯痛啊。」金建學嘶一聲後說，身上的人並沒有鬆開反而揚起嘴角，「反正哥總是一邊喊著痛一邊很舒服的享受，不是嗎？」孫東柱過了好一會才放開對方，扁了扁嘴用漂亮的眼睛掃過哥哥肩上的齒痕。他們此刻在電視台裡一間不起眼的小廁所隔間，金建學無法從弟弟的表情中看出什麼，只是有種好像被欺負的人是對方一樣的感覺，他不知道孫東柱是為了什麼這麼突然的反常。  
⠀  
⠀  
大概是知道對方的疑惑，兔子弟弟隨口說了一句想跟哥哥獨處，之後又再一次向前，這次停在金建學的唇，輕得像是羽毛掉落。他可不能把化好的妝弄得亂七八糟的啊，孫東柱暗自在心裡嘆道。但又常常不小心太過火導致兩人需要找藉口說服經紀人哥哥，像是現在。內心裡微不足道的惡意透過小小的醋意發酵，孫東柱實在是有點忍不住想要現在就看到只有他知道的金建學。  
⠀  
⠀  
電視台即使是位置偏遠的化妝室，裡面的隔間也能夠容納下兩個成年人，孫東柱轉過身讓哥哥坐在馬桶蓋上，他早就按耐不住自己的衝動，知道對方一定會順著自己所以恣意的耍任性，低下頭用一個又一個的吻盅惑對方乖乖投降，在動作之間雙手環上對方的脖頸。金建學因為姿勢關係抬著頭，舌頭又被弟弟牽制住，磨牙一般地輕咬，舌心傳來的搔癢感讓他不適地動了幾下，微不可查地哼出聲。  
⠀  
⠀  
理智線斷裂只需要一瞬間。  
⠀  
⠀  
金建學已經忘了他們怎麼會這麼一發不可收拾，輕聲詢問對方現在時間，得到一個眼神，他感覺孫東柱隨時都會又一次咬上自己作為懲罰，卻在得到回答之後愣了一下。「哥，我們速戰速決吧？」對方湊近他的耳邊小聲地說。  
⠀  
⠀  
隔間再寬敞也沒有躺下來的地方，第一次垂直的體驗不算太好，光是要調整到兩個人都舒服的姿勢就不容易，不過金建學哪裡捨得珍愛的弟弟不舒服，他靠著長期運動的優勢改讓孫東柱坐著，而自己雙手撐在他身後的牆，性器進入身體的不適感一度讓金建學快要撐不住撐牆的動作，雙腿張開的被進入，舒服歸舒服，但說不上有支撐物的下半身癢的不得了。孫東柱知道這點，更試圖想讓自己填滿對方，他在金建學雙腿無力忍不住要坐到自己身上之時加大力道往上頂，弄得哥哥沒忍住的繳械，又搞得一塌糊塗。  
⠀  
⠀  
「建學哥是傻瓜。」簡單的整理一下之後，孫東柱再次將馬桶座讓給金建學，自己則坐在緊實的大腿上，對方輕喘著氣緩和呼吸，他也一樣，然後裝作無事發生似的回到待機室，又變得和平常一樣打打鬧鬧。


End file.
